


i am me, but who are you?

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, based off some of the first chapters of lookism, chapter 2 or 3 or 4 or somethin, dont know where this came from but here ig, lookism au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: "Um...excuse me? Please wake up"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	i am me, but who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> a lookism au? idk what this is or why i did it but I DID IT OK? i need to produce more lookism content but have no motivation or anything so oop, this happened.

Jaewon awakens, his eyes aching and limbs sore. Something's off, and he knows it. 

He gets up to use the bathroom, freshen up, and all that to rid himself of this aching feeling. 

"Agh, why does my back hurt...?"

Oh. 

In the mirror is not Ahn Jaewon. In fact, he didn't know who this was. It was a female, with a striking resemblance to him. Jaewon falls onto his back, searching for some sort of coherent thought to describe what the hell was going on.

He ran out back into his bedroom. There in his bed was his own male body, sleeping peacefully before him. 


End file.
